Wolves and in between
by GamerLUPO
Summary: Sequel to "Eternity and wolf". This depicts time spent between Holo and Lawrence  Kraft , and the struggles they endured over the course of several centuries from past to present and vise versa. M for mature content.


**Fan Fiction:** Spice and wolf

**Title: **Wolves and in between

**Summary:** Sequel to "Eternity and wolf". This depicts time spent between Holo and Lawrence (Kraft), and the struggles they endured over the course of several centuries.

**C1-**From here to there

The morning sun pierced through the heavy linen of the curtains, falling directly over the mass of red-brown hair that lay strewn over the pillows. A mound rose from the mass of hair, indicating the back of the owners head. It moved in a such subtle way that if one wasn't watching it carefully they would've missed it move. It moved again, this time a sound came from it. A low irritated groan came from the owner of the hair. The owner moved around so that they were no longer resting on their belly but now they lay on their back. Letting out a long yawn the owner, a young woman, scratched her stomach unceremoniously and let out a groan, rising onto her elbows and allowing her long auburn hair to fall away from her shoulders, exposing her lupine ears. Letting the covers of the bed fall from her shoulders, she shivers as the cool morning air hits her fair (and bare) skin. Her eyes adjust to the now bright surroundings of her bedroom and she looks around, seeming to suffer the brief memory loss that often accompanied a hang over.

Spent candles sat forgotten atop the dresser drawers and nightstand, as well as the vanity. Empty wine bottles (at least 6 of them that she could see) were present with the spent candles on the vanity, along with two empty wine glasses. Adjacent from the glasses was a now empty bowl of what looked like fruit stirred in with caramelized sugar, the fruit having been a mixture of strawberries, bananas and...apples? Casting her eyes downward she sees clothes scattered frantically about, she even saw buttons from a dress shirt scattered in every direction. A small nightgown lay torn in two at the foot of the bed and a pair of black pin stripe slacks lay sprawled over the bedpost, the zipper and crotch area looking to have been split violently apart, with the belt torn from the buckle (which was still clasped in place). Her nose came alive and smelled the faint aroma of burnt wicks, dead rose petals, perfumes, deoderant, alcohol, food, leather, linen and...

A smirk spreads across her face as she slowly recalls the previous nights activities, a blush rising into her cheeks as well. She tries to move but, on top of feeling a delightful ache in several of her lower extremeties, feels a heavy weight pressing her middle down. She pulls the covers away to reveal her lover sleeping against her pelvis, his arms encircling her hips and resting his chin against her navel. He had white lupine ears atop his head like hers and a white neatly trimmed beard that rose at the corners of his mouth. Chuckling to herself, she moves carefully out of his arms so that she was at eye level with him and she examined his sleeping features.

He wore a black eye patch over his right eye (but for now, it lay with their garments on the floor) with three long jagged scars running over his eye. Three more ran across his left cheek and one of his ears was shorter than the other. Letting her eyes wander, she saw the familiar diamond shaped scar hidden beneath the hair of his chest. She saw his white tail swish lazily beneath the blanket as though he were dreaming a pleasant dream. A thought comes to her and she acts.

Climbing onto her hands and knees, she braces her upper body with her hands on the headboard as she hovers over his sleeping form. Slowly she lowers her chest so that the tip of her breast touches his slightly parted lips. His lower lip twitches as her teat brushes against it. His eyes were still closed in sleep, even as his lips found her breast and he instinctively began to suckle it, making her let out a slight gasp. It sent a slight jolt through her body and what was supposed to be another way of teasing him awake, turned out to only awaken her carnal side.

His mouth became more forceful as his tongue recognized the taste of her skin, and he brought his hands up to knead the supple flesh hovering above his head. The young woman breathes out heavily and throws her head back as she presses her breast more against his face. She could feel his beard brush against her skin as his lips took more of her breast into his mouth. His hands moved from her breasts to her hips, smoothing his palms over her cheeks and giving them a brief squeeze before returning to her chest. His tail whipped up lazily and felt her tail (which was still buried beneath the comforter up until a while ago) brush against his. His good eye fluttered open and he was brought back to reality as he beheld the sight presented before him. He looked up to see the flustered face of his lover hovering above him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes half lidded, shining red beneath her lashes.

"H-Holo! What have...?"

Her mouth came down over his to silence him, her chest now squashed and pressing down on his chest.

"Kraft...shut up, will you?"

He heard her voice become irritated but she didn't seem too mad. Such was the behavior of his lover. He smiled and obliged willingly. Now fully awake Kraft kissed Holo with a passion a thousand years strong. He plunges his tongue past her lips and laps it against her own tongue, his fingers threading through her long auburn strands. She presses herself more against him, unknowingly straddling his waist. He feels a familiar heat press against the top of his left thigh and, with a mischevous smirk, Kraft raises his thigh slightly to make it rub into her heated center. Holo lets out a cry of alarm and bites her lower lip. Releasing her lip Holo kisses him forcefully and begins to lightly grind her hips against his thigh. He feels a hot and wet substance on his skin and groans as he becomes erect. Holo moves her tongue sloppily against his mouth, creating and collecting their saliva as she did. A bit falls from the corner of her mouth.

Kraft raises himslef onto his elbows and parts their lips, a heavy strand of saliva stretching between them. Their faces were both heavily flushed and sweat dotted their foreheads. They lock eyes and then...they break out into laughter. Kraft falls onto his back with his hands over his eyes as he laughs. Holo falls forward onto his chest and laughs with him, their tails wagging about as they displayed such mirth.

Their laughter dies down to soft chuckles and throaty giggles. They smile and nuzzle the bridges of their noses together, feeling skin brush against skin in a loving gesture. Holo pecks soft and quick kisses on Krafts lips before running her tongue over his closed eye. Kraft pulls away from her and scans his good eye over her body, seeing a blush rise in some areas. They sweep from her glowing red eyes down to her breasts until they fall upon four long jagged slash marks running down her stomach. Smiling softly Kraft presses his lips against her belly and rolls his tongue over them. Holo hugs his head and holds him in place with her arms. He rotates between kissing her soft stomach and running his tongue along the undersides of her breasts. He kisses the supple flesh and moves upward to take her teat into his mouth again, making her let out a low hum of pleasure.

Before long, they were right back to where they were from when Holo had started. Kraft pulled her chin down and took her lips in his, sinking his hand into her hair and taking a handful of her hair gently in his fist. He moves upward still and soon has her pinned beneath him, still kissing her lips and releasing her hair. They part from their kiss and Kraft ducks his head down to her neck, where he rubs his bearded chin against her sensetive and fair skin while running his tongue over the whisker burns. Holo shifts uneasily against him, mewling softly as the moisture between her thighs began to increase. Kraft then slips his hand into hers, threading his fingers into hers. He does the same with the other hand until he has both of her hands in his. She raises her hips and brushes against his hardening member, making Kraft groan almost unbearably. Holo smiles and loops her leg over his, her ankle moving suggestively along the back of his thigh. He looks down at her and sees her eyes half lidded with that devious smile of hers, a smile that was at once menacing and alluring. It was her charm that drew him like a moth to a flame, a flame that did not burn but made his heart scorch with want of her.

She moves her head upward and nips his chin playfully, her teeth clicking from the fast movement. She does this once then twice, and then a third time before her lips move lovingly over the slightly reddened places she had nipped him. It was her way of marking him as her own, aside from those ridiculous blotches of raised blood that people were leaving on their lovers' neck nowadays.

Holo could smell his musk, it mingled with her own. She could feel herslef becoming physically frustrated and so she raised her hips again. Kraft groaned as her middle made contact with his member, making it harder and more unbearable. Finally feeling he was at his wits end Kraft entered her, making Holo gasp loudly and moan softly. She was wet and tight as he slipped in, her heat making it hard for him to breathe. He went in slowly, stretching her more and more and making her let out a series of cries that rose and fell. Once he was fully embeddd into her Kraft began to move in the age old rythm of love, his thrust long and hard. With each near full retreat Holo would whimper, and with each forceful plunge she would gasp out loudly. Her hands gripped his shoulders, the intense pleasure making her nails bite into Krafs' skin. He groaned out her name and ran his tongue over her throat, his tongue moving in rhythm with his hips. Her flesh was smooth and warm, her scent captivating him and making him want to devour her whole. So his lips found her breast and with eagerness, he took in her teat and ravaged the sensetive bud with his tongue.

She felt she would go mad from all of his torturous menstrations. Holo thrashed her head to and fro, while surpressing her cries of agonising ecstasy by clamping her teeth down onto her index finger. Sweat rose onto her body, making it appear sleek and smooth as she moved her body in rhythm with her lovers. He was becoming more and more foreceful, pumping so hard that she could've sworn she felt it coming up her throat but her release wouldn't come soon enough. And so, out of primal instinct, Holo acted. She pushed Kraft back with an annoyed grunt, a full flush spread across her face and upper body, and she moved her body around so that her rear was pressed against his still erect member. Nearly purring, she flicked her tail suggestively to the side as she challenged him with her red lit eyes, smiling at him over her shoulder and showing her sharp teeth. Smiling, Kraft came to her, answering her silent call.

Kraft came down to kiss her shoulder, his chest melded to her back. He pushed her long hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck, making her croon out pleasureably. His hands, however, ran slowly down along her belly until he found her hot and still wet core. Holo moaned against him as his fingers caressed her folds. As soon as he was sure she was ready to recieve him, Kraft impaled her. She cried out sharply and threw her head back, gripping the sheets beneath her in a vice grip. Kraft moaned and moved his hips, resuming their rocking motions. His white tail swayed erractically behind him as he took his lover, feeling the reverberation of her bouncing breasts as they moved. Detaching his lips from her neck Kraft threaded his fingers into her hair and tugged lightly while he placed the fingers of his other hand into her mouth, making them mimic the pumping rhythm of his hips and to cause the accumulated saliva to spill from the corner of her mouth. Moisture rose into the corners of her eyes as she felt the familiar signs that her release was near. That familiar tight coil clenching inside of her womb, getting as tight as a loaded spring. She felt his teeth clamp lightly onto the tip of her sensetive ear and that little jolt was what what made the coil in her gut to erupt as her climax tore mercilessly through her, making Holo scream out Krafts' name as her body quaked and quivered. In seconds, she felt a white hot force shoot into her as Kraft reached his blissful end, and the force made her come again with a silent cry of release.

Spent, Kraft collapsed on top of her, baring some of his weight onto his arms so as not to completly crush her. They were both breathing heavily, panting audibly and both trembling with the afterglow. Holo turned her face over her shoulder to peck his chin with nips and kisses, tasting the salt of his sweat clinging to his skin and beard. He met her lips in between her kisses and returned her affections, his teeth nipping her ear playfully. Holo giggles through her throat and turns around so that she was now on her back and Kraft on his side. Their hands slid into each other and their fingers intertwined, the rings on their fingers making clinking noises as they did.

"That was one hell of a good morning."

"Mmm, I know I'm not complaining."

He lowered his head and rested his forehead against hers, the sweat on their brows making their skin slippery. They laughed together and playfully butted heads as their tails wagged against the sheets of the bed. They rolled around their king sized bed, nearly becoming entangled in their sheets a couple of times in the process. Soon they settled down against one another, with Holo laying on Krafts chest as he lay on his back. With her free hand Holo ran her slim fingers over his face, loving the man this face belonged to. In turn, Kraft kissed the inside of her palm, adoring the woman it belonged to.

They felt their hearts beat in rythm as they rested against one another. Smiling, Holo lay her head down onto his chest and let out a loud and contented sigh. Kraft let his body sink into the mattress, liking the feel of the light amount of pressure that was pressing into him. They remained silent, not having to say a word as they revelled in their wonderment. And to think, had they not been where they were all those centuries ago, neither one would've been there, right in the present and right where they were now. This thought would run through her mind every so often, everytime she felt her husband was spoiling her.

But in the end, she would be recalled to the present and melancholic thinking would disappear entirely. She was loved and had someone to love her back. Yes, this was the present. And the past...was miles away. The past was over and done with but never forgotten. Their scars were constant reminders of their struggles, their hardships, the trying times and the impossible times, the lonely times and the bountiful times. Every beautiful time spent together only made them stronger, made them better and made them a force to be reckoned with.

But thinking back now, only a handful of events played across her mind.

**-End**

**A/N:** Alright! Finally got the sequel up and running! I really love this couple! Its just so adorable to imagine them this way. If your reading this for the first time ever, you should read my previous fan fic "Eternity and wolf" to fully understand this one. So! Tell me what you think in a review please! I got alot in mind for this fan fic but I'd like to hear what everyone eles thinks. And I have to be honest on one point, I may not be able to update this one as frequently as I did with the first one (a note to those who are familiar with my previous fan fic). Regardless, drop me a line in a review or a PM. Thanks for reading! Later! ^w^


End file.
